


At America's House

by Enchanting_Codswallop



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Coming Together, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanting_Codswallop/pseuds/Enchanting_Codswallop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, America has always been very good at bringing people together. At a certain rambunctious country's house, France and Canada get to know each other better and share a meal with their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At America's House

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own _Hetalia Axis Powers_ or characters.
> 
> A rather old story I wrote many years ago. Still gonna post it. I swear I've improved since then.
> 
> This is not exactly a continuation of my story _Canada Gets Noticed_ , but it could be. They can be read as such.
> 
> This is from my old _Fanfiction_ account.

"Can-eeda? Hello?" The heavily accented voice was followed by a soft knocking sound. The man on the bed's eyes opened slowly to stare at the ceiling. He blinked hazily a few times and glanced at his bedroom door. Then, he smiled. 

"Come in." He replied simply. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. His room was dark because it was; he glanced at the clock, three in the morning. _What could he want at 3:00 AM?_ The man thought. Without his glasses on it was a bit fuzzy.  
"Guess what _mon chéri?_ " The man sat on the edge of his bed and smiled at him. 

"What?" he didn't ask why he woke him up at this time. France was always doing weird things. He'd gotten used to it. Canada had been seeing France for around a year now. Even though their relationship was great, whenever France gets close, a blush always finds its way to Canada's cheeks.

France grinned and leaned down to kiss Canada's forehead. The smaller man felt his cheeks warm.

"You'll _love_ to see what it is doing outside~" The Frenchman smiled. Canada looked up at him and then his eyes widened. It was late November, and they were staying at America's house because he had invited them to stay a week or two and enjoy Thanksgiving. It was Thanksgiving today, since it was past midnight. Usually, they would have said no because the last thing they wanted was to watch America gorge himself, but this year he wouldn't stop asking. They were getting sick of all his e-mails and the spam about coming to visit left over their Facebook pages. Also, a few other people had said they were coming so why not share the torture? Besides if it gets him to stop spamming...

"It's snowing?!" Canada jumped up like it was Christmas morning and ran to his window. He pulled the curtains back and squeaked. It was snowing hard and it was sticking! The light from the street lamps was flecked with snow like beams of sunlight and dust. It was dark, but he could easily see from two stories up that all the cars were covered. It had to be over two inches thick. It looked so soft, and untouched. The plows haven't been through yet. "France, come on we have to go outside! Please!" He turned to the man sitting on the bed grinning seductively at him. He blushed and added another soft "Pretty please?" 

"Of course." Canada giggled with excitement and put on his red hoodie and glasses, he smiled up at France. Ever since Canada met France, he's been acting different. He isn't as forward as he usually is.

Eventually, they made it outside. Canada walked out in his house shoes and looked up. He could already feel the snow hitting his cheeks and melting. He closed his eyes. One of his favorite places in the world was in falling snow. He'd forgotten how beautiful America's place can be. He opened his eyes just to see France walking towards him. 

"I didn't realize America's house could look like this." France commented as he stood next to him. Canada ran and hugged him.

"Thank you for waking me up!" He nuzzled France's warm torso and buried his face in his coat. He didn't smell so much like wine as he did fresh fruit. He felt France's hand stroke his hair, and an arm go around him in a soft embrace. He looked up to find the taller looking down at him. This was also one of his favorite places in the world.

France grabbed his chin and leaned down to kiss him gently. Canada's eyes widened, as they do every time they kiss, and then they closed as he smiled and kissed back softly. He'd gotten a bit better at it. He wrapped his arms around the Frenchman's body and pressed himself closer. _How was it something could be so warm in such a cold place?_ France kissed him deeper and a little bit hungrier, as he held the smaller body close to him. He broke their kiss apart to say a soft, "Come to my room with me?" His voice was soothing and husky at the same time. 

Canada looked up a bit breathless and nodded. His face was turning redder every second, because he knew what would await him in France's bedroom. They had done it only twice before, the first time France had to convince him it had to be done with your underwear _off._

They walked close to each other as they stepped onto America's porch. It was a large colonial style building with pillars, red shutters, flower baskets on the bottom windows, and an American flag attached to a pole on the side of the farthest right pillar. They walked up the stairs in silence; no one else appeared to be awake. Canada was smiling to himself as he looked down at their joined hands. France seemed to be smiling too but he couldn't tell because it was so dark. 

Their feet made silent creaking sounds as they went up the stairs. France's room was very near Japan's room. American had said Germany, Japan, Spain, Italy, and China were staying here. They had only seen Japan when they arrived. 

When they got to France's room, Canada walked near the bed and looked down feeling awkward. He always did. His heart started to beat faster and butterflies were going crazy in his belly. He was starting to get so nervous he was nearly shaking. France closed the door behind them and walked nearer to him. Then, he leaned down about to kiss him and stopped. "Are you okay _mon chéri?_ " He seemed genuinely concerned.

Canada shook his head up and down and then glanced up at his lover's face. Why was he always so nervous? He walked to him feeling brave and reached for France's head. He gently ran his fingers through his hair and stretched up on his tip toes to gently brush their lips together. This was something he had learned from a book he had read. His hands were shaking, but there was no backing down now. He could feel France smile. France wrapped his arms around him again and kissed him softly, but now he could feel the want and hunger behind it. 

As they kissed each other France was pushing Canada gently backwards towards the bed. 

Canada eventually felt the mattress press against the back of his legs. His heart was going a million miles an hour. He broke their kiss apart and looked up at him. France's eyes were full of want, and kindness. Canada guessed he was the only one that saw this particular expression on this particular man's face. In the darkness, he saw France unbuttoning his own shirt. The Canadian fidgeted for a moment then took off his hoodie tossing it aside, while kicking off a shoe. He had one shoe off when France pushed him backwards onto the bed while kissing him. He let out a small whine of surprise and then giggled profusely at the noise. The room had good ambiance and it had echoed. The man on top of him grinned and continued to kiss him. 

Canada's smile immediately dropped as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around France's neck. Usually, while they were kissing, Canada's mind was blank. But, this time, he couldn't help but see France's smiling face. He kept thinking about how they always seemed to smile around each other. Had he ever been so happy in his life? No. That answer was simple. No one had ever made Canada so happy that he was smiling 24/7. Had anyone ever made France this happy? Was he happy? The younger certainly hoped so.

"Mm, you are rather enthusiastic tonight." The Frenchman said between kisses. Canada simply nodded. Their tongues had been playing a bit as Canada felt a hand go under his shirt and rub under his belly button. He let out a small sound of surprise. France didn't pause for a moment and rubbed a bit lower causing Canada's back to arch. He let out a small sound and broke their kiss as he did so. 

He is definitely happy. Canada thought before France continued on.  
-

Loud but muffled voices coming from downstairs are what awoke the Canadian as he blinked and listened. He could only hear what sounded like " _Pasta?!_ " and "Turkey! Damn it!" He giggled a little and rolled over to be nose to nose with a Frenchman. His cheeks became pink at the memory of last night but, he smiled and kissed France's nose. He snuggled up to him and buried his face in France's neck. The Frenchman stirred a bit in his sleep, and put an arm around Canada muttering something incoherent. Canada pulled his legs up a little and listened to his lover's heart and breathing. He could hear it now that his face was pressed so close to its source. It was steady. It was peaceful. Much like his own. 

"I..." he started."I love you." He finished. He didn't know what made him say it. Only that it was the truth. 

He felt France's breathing falter for a moment. And his eyes widened. _Oh no he's awake!_

" _Je t'aime aussi._ " (I love you too.)

Canada's own heart skipped a beat and he pulled away from the warm neck to find a whiskered face smiling at him. He was silent for a moment and then he hugged him snuggling into him. He was so happy! He exclaimed a happy noise that was a cross between "Yay! and Whee!"  
-

Downstairs, America was putting the turkey in the oven, Japan was making rice balls, Spain and Italy were making pasta, Germany was making the mashed potatoes, and China was prepping egg rolls. No one seemed to notice as Canada and France walked quietly downstairs. 

"America, you know I'm making the gravy right? Mine is the best." France said as he walked into the kitchen like a prince and started getting the ingredients. Canada watched, as all his friends made dishes. Usually, you couldn't put them under the same roof and not have chaos. But, this was wonderful. It's like they were a big family having a reunion. He started to think of what he could make, just as America ran up to him. He was smiling but his eyes were sad. Being sensitive to people's moods, Canada noticed this immediately.

"Hey man, could you make the stuffing? Oh! And the crust for the pumpkin pie?" America looked at him and grinned. The room was filled with the smell of food and the sound of people working together.

Canada nodded and then asked softly, "Is something wrong?" 

The American looked around as if the answer would ruin his reputation. "Well..." he suddenly became infatuated with looking at his feet.

"Well, what? You can tell me." He looked at his brother reassuringly. 

America sighed and said a quiet, "England...couldn't make it." He looked like he was about get upset.

"Oh...I'm sorry." He patted his shoulder. "At least everyone else came." America nodded and instantly put his game face on. 

"Yeah!" He punched the air and ran into the kitchen. Canada shook his head and made a face but followed behind him. He hoped if he put maple syrup in the crust no one would complain.

An hour or so passed and everyone was in high spirits. It was Canada and Japan's job to set the table. So they did. Japan was quiet but the look on his face was definitely joyous.

"Isn't it great? We're snowed in and now we are all cooking together. It's nice." Canada said quietly to Japan as he laid out some forks. 

"I agree. I haven't seen them get arong rike this in ages." They both gave each other cheerful looks and went back to the kitchen to start setting food out. What a feast! Germany's mashed potatoes, France's gravy and peach tarts, America's turkey, Canada's pie and stuffing, China's egg rolls and tea, Spain and Italy's pasta, Japan's rice balls and finger cakes, made for an interesting and large meal. Not to mention everyone brought wine and beer. Everyone started bringing what they made out and setting them down in their appropriate place. There was a smile on everyone's face, even Germany's. (Even though it was more like a happy _frown._ ) 

Everyone got their plate, and started filling it with food. It was surprisingly quiet but not in an awkward way. Just the sound of people cutting and moving silverware and plates. Surprisingly America wasn't the first to start to dig in, it was Germany. Germany was getting ready to shove turkey in his mouth when America shouted _"Stop!"_

All eyes turned to him in confusion.

"It is my house's tradition to say grace before eating the Thanksgiving meal. It's sort of a rule." He looked at everyone over his glasses and shrugged. 

Italy smiled. "Grace!" He said raising his arms. Everyone looked at him and was quiet. Then, the whole table started laughing; even Japan was making a soft laughing noise. Canada was laughing too when the doorbell rang. Everyone got quiet and stared at the hallway leading into the living room. No one got up so Canada jumped out of his chair, "I'll get it!" Japan looked thankful he didn't have to do it, everyone else seemed just plain hungry.

Canada opened the door to and nearly gasped. It was England. He had on a suede suit and had a bowl of what looked like chocolate pudding in his arms. His expression looked sheepish.

"Hi! Come on in, we were just getting ready to eat." he invited. 

"Oh, right. Do I give this to you- or what?" England gestured to the bowl with his head. 

"Just bring it inside." He said stepping aside and then closed the door after England came in. He ran ahead and said to everyone, "Guess who's here?" He actually said it loud instead of whispering it. He knew how happy his brother would be to see England.

"Ello." England said as he stepped into the dining room. All eyes were on him. He nodded and said, "I've brought pudding...I do hope you like it." 

Germany muttered "Well, I _might_ try it..." 

Everyone greeted England by nodding or saying a hello. America grinned the biggest grin Canada had ever seen and patted an empty spot next to him. His whole face was lit up and he was staring excitedly at England. Why did the way he looked at him seem like the way France looked at Canada? 

Then, they all started to eat. They were making small talk, laughing and drinking. But one thing Canada noticed was that they were all smiling. As France kissed his cheek, he blushed. Then, he knew, that everyone was happy.


End file.
